


Absolutely

by klaineQmuke



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Stiles is in his room and Derek appears behind him, my take on what happened or could have happened based on what we saw in the episode. Derek isn't there for what Stiles thinks he is there for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual episode of Teen Wolf, Season One, Episode 9 when Stiles harbours Derek in his room.

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. What was Derek doing here? And in my room! 

I smile at my dad, watching him walk slowly downstairs, giving me a disbelieving look before I turn around and walk through the doorway into my bedroom. 

As I slip into the room, Derek rushes up to me and pushes me against the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I expect a punch, for him to shout, but what I didn't expect were two warm lips pressed against my own. It took me a few seconds to respond before I realised Derek fucking Hale was kissing me.

I pushed him off, wiping my lip subconsciously, and staring him down. 'What was that?' I asked him in a curious tone.

He looked shocked, hurt even. Why did he kiss me? Derek looked down. 'I wanted too,' he replied. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in, and leant back against the door.

Yeah it was weird, Derek kissing me, and yeah I wasn't used to it but I liked it, and I wanted him to do it again. 'Derek? Derek look at me,' I said calmly.

Derek raised his eyes to reveal his dark face, now slightly flushed. 'Kiss me.' I take a step closer to him.

'What?' Derek asked. He looked confused.

'Kiss me,' I said again. He didn't respond, just stood there and looked at me disbelievingly. 'Derek, I want you to kiss me now.' He still didn't move.

'For gods sake,' I say, and stride across to Derek to place my lips on his. I don't move them for a second, just let to allow him to get comfortable. I was about to pull away when he began kissing back, tilting his head to the side almost immediately to deepen the kiss.

I sighed as Derek pushed me up against the door again, hands firmly holding my waist, mine wrapped round his neck. His lips moved against mine fiercely, and I tug on his hair at the back, making him whine slightly.

I pull away, to take a breath. 'Did you just- did you just whine at me?' I tease. 

Derek smiles, a genuine smile. 'Shut up Stiles,' he grins, and kisses me again. I run my hands down his torso and up underneath the shirt he is wearing, feeling the muscle underneath, and stroking it softly.

Derek bucks his hips forward and bites my bottom lip with his teeth, harshly tugging it.

'Oh fuck,' I moan. I didn't know it could feel this good! Derek grins and does it again, all the while pressing little bruises into my hips with his long fingers.

When the need to breathe becomes too much, I pull away and rest my forehead against his. 'What are we doing Derek?' I pant.

'I don't know,' he agrees, 'but I don't want it to stop.'

'Me neither,' I reply. I take the opportunity to flip us around so he is up against the door, and I attack his neck, kissing from his collar bone to his jawline and licking back down again. I spend extra time on his collar bone, nibbling gently. Derek moans in my ear so I guess I was good.

'Stiiiiiiles,' Derek moans, and pulls my face up so he can kiss my lips again. I return the favour gratefully. I was just about to enter my tongue into his mouth when he pulled away.

'Dereeeeek,' I sigh; 'why'd you pull away?' I run a hand through my hair, trying to flatten it after Derek's hands messing it up.

Derek reached down to lace my fingers with his. 'I don't want to do anything with your dad downstairs,' he answered, smirking slightly. Stiles blushed, he was getting so caught up in the moment that he forgot his dad was still in the house.

Derek leant forward and nuzzled into the shorter boy's neck, kissing him there gently. Stiles giggled, the feeling tickling him. 'Okay,' he replied, 'wanna go to your place?'

Derek smiled. 'Absolutely.'


End file.
